Shigure
Shigure (シグレ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile Shigure is the son of Azura and inherited her beautiful singing voice. Like other children in Fates, Shigure was raised in his own Deeprealm world where he made many friends. Unfortunately, his happiness was broken when Vallite soldiers attacked his Deeprealm, forcing him to flee. In his Paralogue, Shigure is fleeing the Vallites when he crashes onto a ship that the Avatar and their allies were on. Azura is surprised to see him here, but he tells her that strange warriors had been pursuing him from his Deeprealm. Azura is surprised that they are also targeting him, while Shigure is unaware about his mother's powers and the past. Two large ships broadside theirs in the process. Shigure asks Azura if he may fight so that he may avenge his friends, but Azura refuses to let him and asks him to hide somewhere, much to his disappointment. After the battle, Azura tells him that she went to his Deeprealm to find the village destroyed and its inhabitants killed. Shigure sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone as a requiem for his fallen friends. He then asks her if he may join them, having no where else to go. She initially rejects his offer, but changes her mind so that she may protect him. He is the narrator of the DLC Recollection of Bubbles, where he learns from Azura about his resemblance to the first king of Valla. He also learns the fourth verse in Lost in Thoughts All Alone from her after the Avatar and their allies tried to defeat Anankos but failed. Personality Shigure has a natural love for the arts and is especially fond of singing like his mother. He is also a skilled painter, as shown in his supports with his father and during the DLC Anna on the Run where he says that despite being a skilled painter, cannot tell any difference between the brothers in the pirate gang. Though calm, collected, kind, and gentle, he can be moody and loves doing things at his own pace. He's more social than his mother, meaning he's more willing to hang out with people, but shares her unflappable demeanor, meaning he usually ends up playing this role, especially around the more bizarre children. Ophelia, for example, rants about his "divine and magical singing" while he stands there utterly baffled. He's polite, nice, and generally pretty calm, though not to the extent of seeming emotionless. The reason for Shigure's hairstyle is revealed in his supports with Sophie. One of his old vassals, who Shigure was pretty close to, used to wear his hair like that. They traded hairstyles the day before their village was attacked. Shigure decided to keep it that way to honor his friend. He loves high places the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 6th. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (Female) * Sophie * Midori * Caeldori * Mitama * Rhajat * Velouria * Nina * Ophelia * Soleil *Note: He can be the brother of any of them for the exception of the Avatar. Other Supports * Azura * Shigure's father * The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) * Forrest (can also be his brother) * Hisame (can also be his brother) * Shigure's sibling Class Set 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Mother |} ; Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Shigure will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S Support with her. Quotes Refer to Shigure/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Shigure - Airborne Singer : Shigure served in the Hoshidan administration for the rest of his life. Others loved working for him, enjoying his impromptu songs. Records of his life are the only proof that Azura truly existed. ; Shigure and Nina : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Shigure and Selkie : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Shigure and Avatar :The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Shigure's voice helped heal the hearts of the Vallites, making the queen's reign long and happy. Etymology Shigure (時雨) means drizzle which is a reference to his mother's name. It is also the name of a Japanese destroyer boat. Trivia *Shigure shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Ryoma, Azama, and Chrom from Awakening. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yoshimasa Hosoya, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar, Male Morgan, and Yashiro Tsurugi. *Like Lucina in Awakening, Shigure is the only child character in Fates to have a fixed hair color, only having his mother's light blue hair color regardless of his father's hair color. *In his Japanese confession scene, he sings the first line from his mother's signature song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone. '' *Shigure was voted the 26th most popular male on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. *In the Ephemeral Memories DLC, he inherits Azura's pendant. *Shigure and Midori were included in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC due to being the developers favorite choice. *A bug occurs in the Mess Hall where Shigure has one of Kiragi's voice clips when given decent food. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters